One life One direction
by PeaceLove1D
Summary: One Direction has a best friendnamed Nikki. They all love her, but some of the boys lover her more then just friends. What will happen? Read to find out.. Okay I suck at summarys. Please read if you are a 1D fan! Thanks! DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of them only the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. This my first fan fict:-) Im sorrry if its bad. Im writing it on a tablet so there will be typos. Just saying. Well enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

"Guys open up!" I bang on the door. I look down at my outfit. Dark jeans, a white crop top, a pink Holister sweatshirt, and pink converse. The door starts to open. I see a mess of curly hair.

"who goes there!" Harry laughs. I laugh. "come on in Nikki." he says. I walk in. I look at the mess on the floor. Niall and Louis are on a twitcam.

"Guys Nikki is here!" Louis shouts at the camera. He turns around and smiles. I smile back. "come say hi Nikki!" he laughs.

"im good." I tell him. He gives me the puppy dog look. I sigh. "Okay." I walk over to the laptop. I sit down next to Niall. "hello everyone!" I smile. I look at everyone asking for shout outs. Louis stares at the screen. Someone asked how I met one direction. Louis looks at me.

"how did you meet us Nikki?" louis laughs. I start to laugh really hard. Niall looks at me smiling.

"I tweeted Niall a really weird note." I laugh. Louis looks at me.

"what did the note say?" he laughs.

" it said... ' hey Niall, I like to eat,fart and I have green eyes so marry me sugar." I start to laugh. Niall is about to fall out of his chair. I look over at him.

"And..." Niall laughs.

"and that im single and ready to mingle with one direction." I smile. Harry in the background starts to laugh.

"she was all like Niall baby marry me sugarheart I kiss amazing like mauh!" Harry jokes. I turn around and throw a pillow at him. " Niall fell in love after that!" he laughs as he runs out of the room. I looked at Niall.

"really?" I look at Niall in the eyes. His face starts to turn red.

"no! Harry is lying! Your just a good friend!" he shouts. I smile as I ruffle his hair. He looks at me. I put a piece of my bleach blond hair behind my ear.

"right now she is trying to impress him by putting a piece of hair beind her ear. She knows Niall loves that." Louis jokes as he tells every fan watching. I lightly punch him in the arm. He grabs my wrist. "I don't think so!" he laughs as he lets go of my wrist. I start to laugh. These boys are crazy. I can never stay serious here. He says some shout outs then he says goodbye. He looks at me. " love you are going to be famous!" Louis shouts. I look at him weird.

"what do you mean?" I ask. Niall sticks some kind of food in his mouth.

"you know how many people watch our twitcams. Soon the press will find out you were with us." he tells me. I shrug.

"you never know." Zayn walks out of a room.

"when did Nikki get here?" he asks as he walks over to me to hug me. I hug him back. He smells like strong cologne. His hands rub my back. He pulls away. I look into his eyes. He smiles. "you know out of most girls you give the best hugs." he winks. I smile.

"dont be a flirt Zayn, thats Harry's job." I smile. He laughs. I don't have feelings for Harry. He is cute though. I don't have feelings for any of the boys, well maybe Niall. He is just so sweet. Stop it Nikki you can't have feelings for Niall. You have a wonderful boyfriend! My boyfriend, Drake is well amazing. He can be a jerk sometimes, but he is so loving. The boys aprove of him so I guess they like him. My phone buzzes.

_From: Drake_

_hey love. We need to talk._

I sigh

_To:Drake_

_yes?_

_From:Drake_

_I think we need a break. We never hangout anymore. You are always with whats his name...Niall? Anyway.. We are done._

I read the text over and over again. I sigh and put my phone down.

"whats wrong love?" Harry looks at me worried.

"nothing." I sigh. I walk over to the couch. Lou comes running up and jumps on me.

"tickle time!" he shouts as he tickles my sides. I squirm away from him. He looks at me. Niall looks at me and calls me over. I walk over to Niall.

"you don't need a jerk of a boyfriend like that" he whispers. He pulls me into a hug. I hug him back. He pulls away. "I never noticed your eyes are green." he whispers smiling. I start to blush.

"wait how do you know about drake?" I was confused. He smiles.

"we have people." he laughs. We walk back out to the living room. I sit down next to Niall and Harry. Harry puts his arm around my waist. He slightly moves me closer to him. He lets go. I look at him. He smiles. I look at Niall out of the corner of my eye. He is watching me and Harry.

"whats the plan today." I ask

"a hangout day." we all smile and put in some movies. We watched movies all day. Around 11 everyone was asleep but me and Niall.

"Niall can i borrow some clothes to see in?" he nods as we get up and walk towards his door. He throws me some boxers and a shirt. I go change in the bathroom then come back out. I look at Niall hugging a pillow. He pats his bed. I walked over and sat down. He got up and walked to the bathroom. I started to drift into sleep. I curled up on the bed and shut my eyes. Time to get some sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**ELLO! I'm a tad bit happy. I promise to update alot. I'm just a busy bee! Review review review! Also I screwed up alittle in the first chapter...Just saying!**

I wake up. Niall fell asleep on the floor. I carefully got out of bed and walked around him. I walked out to the living room. Harry and Liam were sitting. The other boys were asleep. I walked over and sat next to Harry.

"whats the plan daddy direction?" I ask laughing. He looked at me.

"interview then photo shoot then music video." he tells me.

"for what song?" I ask. Harry is messing around with Louis.

"I want." Harry shouts.

"Love that song! '_I want I want I want but thats crazy! _pretty good right!" I laugh. Harry looks at me.

"if you tried harder maybe." he grins and gets back to sticking carrots in Louis's shirt and pants. I laugh.

"okay Harry." I smile. He grins. Louis starts to wake up. Harry gets up and sits down next to me. Louis looks at us. He sees a carrot laying by his legs. He looks in his pants. He grabs one then sticks it in his mouth.

"yummy pant carrot!" he laughs as he throws on at Harry.

"GROSS!" I said making a puking face. He slaps Harry.

"we have a girl guest!" Louis smiles.

"your the one that ate it." he said getting up. Harry walks to the counter. Zayn sneaks up behind him and pulls down his pants. Harry whips around and quickley pulls his pants up. His face turns red as we all laugh at him.

"DADDY CAN NIKKI COME WITH US TODAY!" Louis shouts super loud. Liam raises an eyebrow.

"I guess. Only if she wants to." Louis looks over at me.

"Sure." I smile. Lou jumps up.

"WOO!" he throws his hands in the . Harry pants him then runs away. Lou looks down. "oh." he pretends to cry and pulls his pants back up.

"go get ready." Liam tells us. Crap knew I forgot something. I run to Niall's room. I gather all my clothes and run to the guest bedroom. I quickley put on my jeans. I remember I put a extra tanktop in the dresser. I grab that and put it on. I need a sweatshirt or a shirt. I walk to Harry's room. I knock.

"yess." I hear him replie.

"Haz I need a sweatshirt." I wait by the door.

**HARRY'S POV**

"Haz I need a sweatshirt." I smile.

"do you just like keeping my stuff. You have TWO pairs of my sweats still." I laugh as I look for my Purple hoodie.

"right i'll give those back." she whispers. I walk over to the door. I open it and hand her the hoodie.

"remember to give that back." I winked. Her face turn red as she left. God why is she so beautiful. I walk out of the room to everybody, but Nikki.

"HARRY COME HERE!" I hear her shout. Louis winks.

"Have fun big boy." he laughs. I walk over to the guest bedroom.

"this huge! Do you have something smaller?" she asks with a worried face. I shake my head no. She sighs and walks out. I watch her leave. I walk back out and see them all staring at me.

"lets go!" we all make our way to the car. I sit next to Nikki and Niall. I look at Nikki. She smiles.

"you look fine. It may be alittle big but its fine." I whisper in her ear. She looks back at me.

"okay." she whispers back. Soon enough we got there. we all take our spots around the interviewer. She said her name is Jen.

"lets start! This is to Harry! So your the flirt of the band. Is there alittle special someone" she stares at me.

"I got my eye on someone." I say proudly.

"is she a fan? a close friend? A celebrity? Who?" she questions.

"she is a close friend, but also a fan." all the boys look at me. I shrug. I glance at Nikki as she plays with my sweatshirt. Jen stares at another card.

**NIALL'S POV**

Harry likes someone we know and is a fan. The only person I can think of at the moment is Nikki. I shrug.

"Niall this is to you! Recently you and Louis did a Twitcam. A girl named Nikki joined you. There is a picture of you two running with each other down the street holding you explain?" the lads stare at me.

"Well Nikki is a close friend. She also is a major fan of us. The Fans love her. So we were walking somewhere and fans were chasing us. I knew a good hidding spot so I grabed her hand and we ran to safety I suppose." Nikki face is red. I notice Harry is staring at her making weird faces.

"A close FRIEND that is a FAN. Harry is this your special lady?" we all look at him. His face is bright red.

"no comment." he smiles

**NIKKI'S POV**

Wait wait what just happened... Does Harry like me? I'm so confused. They finished the interview. Now time for the photo shoot.

**After photo shoot onto Music video**

We hop out of the car. The boys get set up.

"are you Nikki?" the director asked looking at his clipboard. I nod. "Great I need you to be in this video. You are going to be the horrible girlfriend." I raise an eyebrow.

"why me?" I ask looking at him weird. He looks up.

"the boys know you the best." I nod. They take off my sweatshirt and put on a much more fancier shirt on. They do my hair a bit. They put me on the scene. I was at the mall with Harry. I smile weakly. I hate how I have to be a bad girlfriend.

"1,2,3, action!" the director yelled. The music started playing. I had to pick up all this stuff and pretty much throw it at him. He turned me around and started singing. I had to stand there looking shock. He kept get closer to me. He leans in and kisses me.

"Cut! Harry what was that! That wasnt what you do! You drop the stuff and walk away!" he shouts. Harry looks down.

"sorry." he whispers.

"ready take 2 action!" the music starts again and I go back to being a terrible girlfriend. He sings. He drops the stuff and walks out. I stand there looking shocked. I soon run after him. It shows the boys singing then it shows Liam singing to a different girl. Then them all again. It was a good video. They finished it up. Harry walks over to me.

"sorry about the kiss...I didn't mean to." he looks up. He looks at my lips then my eyes. I smile.

"its fine." I laugh. He smiles and pulls me into a hug. He leans away. He studies my

face. He leans in alittle. Next thing I knew, we were pretty much making out. I pull away after 2 minutes. He looks at me. He mouths sorry. I bite my lip. He starts to walk off. I run after him.

"Hazza!" I scream. He turns around.

"I made our whole friend ship akward! I'm stupid and did that! I bet someone got a video or a picture! I just screwed up your whole life. I... I'm sorry." he trail off. I turn around to see the boys standing there. I sigh.

"Its fine Haz. Its fine." I said trying to calm him down.

"FINE? HOW IS THIS FINE! I screwed up! I bet you dont trust me! I'm known as the flirt! But it seems I screw up all the time with girls... I just don't know anymore." he stares at the ground.

"Harry...can we go.." I look at him. He nods. The boys look at me in concern. I tell them he is fine. Even though he isn't. Liam's phones rings.

"yeah...yup...okay...how many... FIVE? Okay...okay...bye." he hangs up. We all stare at him.

"we have five interviews tomorrow." he tells us. They drop me off at my apartment. "you sure your fine?" Liam asks me.

"I'm fine. Pick me up tomorrow before your first interview okay?" I ask. He nods. I open the complex door and walk to my room. I walk inside. I quickley get changed and go to bed. Tomorrow I will probably have to answer alot of questions. Oh goody.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Chapter 3 now can i get a woop woop for updating so fast! How do you like Nikki and Harry's relationship! Well not really but you know what I mean! So I hope you liked the music video I did! I thought it was rather chessy! Okay well REVIEW!**

I wake up to my phone buzzing. I got three messages.

_Liam: Love we are going in a hour be ready._

_Louis: dress nice;) just so you know Harry hasn't shut up about he messed up._

_Haz: I'm so sorry! I feel so bad about it I feel bad... :(_

I put my phone down. Harry worries to much. I quickley shower. I put on a white v-neck shirt, a red skirt, and red Toms. When ever I wear Toms I feel like Lou. I dry my hair. Natural straightness today. I hear a knock. I walk over to the door. Harry is standing there.

"lets go." he says. I nod. We walk in silence to the car.

"Ello love!" Lou screams. I cover my ear.

"Calm down Lou!" he smiles. I hop in next to Zayn. He looks at me and smiles. The car ride was fast and quiet. Harry stared out the window, I stared at Harry and im pretty sure Zaynbwas staring at me. We arrived to the first place. We all walk in. The sit the boys down on a leather couch. The interviewer, Bella sat down behind the camera. They started.

**HARRY'S POV**

"Harry! Who is this lady you are kissing in this photo?" she asked handing me the photo. The kiss...it was a blur now. In in the photo my hands were at her waist. Her hands were in my hair. I remember pulling her in really close. "Harry?" she asked getting out of my thought. I was about to say no comment, but management wanted us to be truthfull.

"Nikki..." I mumbled. She didn't hear.

"who?"

"Nikki!" I almost shouted. She looked at me shocked. She called Nikki to come into the interview. She sat down next to me. She played with her skirt.

"Nikki did this kiss caught you of guard." Bella asked. Nikki stared at her hand.

"not really...I knew a kiss was coming. I mean I had a boyfriend for 6 month. The boys must of been happy when we broke up." she smiled. She crossed her legs. Her foot hit my leg. I look down at, so has she. I smiled.

"why did you break up?" Bella asked. Nikki became silent.

"ermmm..." she sighed. "it wasn't working out I guessed...we didn't spend much time together...he was the first person I met when I moved her so...a friendshiped developed then I guess a relationship did after." she gave a fake smile.

"where did you move from." Bella asked confused.

"I moved from the U.S. I soon met the boys...they are my best friends."

"what about school?" she asked. Nikki smiled.

"I graduated this year." she smiled. Bella nodded.

"Harry. What did you think of Nikki when she first met you?" Bella asked. I looked at Nikki.

"Beautiful." I smiled.

"and you boys what did you think of her?" Louis looked at her.

"Funny!" he laughed.

"perfect!" Zayn smiled.

"Smart!" Liam smiled. Of course Liam said that.

"amazing!" Niall smiled. Nikki is blushing.

"You might want to stop blushing. Don't want to embarrass yourself." I whisper into her ear. I lean back over to my spot. Bella looks at me.

"what didyou whisper to her Harry?" she asked smiling.

"to not make a fool of herself." I laughed looking at Nikki. She looked up at me and smiled. I stare into her eyes. A beautiful green. I start to lean closer to her. We end up kissing again. I quickley pulled away remembering the interview. The boys look at me shocked. I faceplam myself.

"Thank you for you time" Bella said softly. We walk off.

"Harry! What the heck was that!" Liam shouts after me. I turn around.

"it wasn't that bad!" I hiss. He grabs my shoulder.

"you guys were makingout Harry! She ended up on your lap!" he stops. I look at the ground.

"I always forgets what happens when I kiss her. Liam...I never felt this way." Liam stays quiet. "are they going to keep that." I ask now worrying about the video.

"it was live Harry." He said walking away. I sigh and follow far behind him. Screwed so much up already now this..

**Sorry its short! Sorry sorry sorry! It was mostly Harry's POV to. Sorry just wanted you to hear from him. Review and tell me what you think! I like writing it so I want to continue! Thanks! Bye!**

**P.S sorry if this story sucks. Sorry!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I'm thinking this story sucks...sorry:\ i'll keep going though. Review!**

**NIALL'S POV**

Wait what just happened. Harry kissing Nikki. On a live interview. Something is up. Nikki is sitting by the wall silent. Her head resting in her hands. All I remember is her sitting in Harry's lap kissing him. Harry is no where to be found right now. Liam is pacing back and forth. I sigh and sit down next to Louis. He looks at me.

"what is going to happen now?" He asks. I shrug.

"Its up to management I guess." I sigh. He nods. What if we cant see Nikki any more? I ask my self. Louis must be thinking the same thing. A tear falls down his cheek. Nikki is like a little sister to him. He can barely go a month without complaining. Harry walks out of a room. His eyes are red and puffy.

"Harry!" Liam shouts. Harry looks at him. Nikki raises her head out of her hands and looks at them. Her eyes are red. She must have been crying softly. Liam takes Harry back into the room. You can hear shouting between them. Zayn comes in gripping his phone.

"where is Harry?" he asks. We all point towards the room. He nods and walks in. He just got off the phone with management. Louis gets up and walks into the room. I follow behind leaving Nikki. I close the door and turn towards Harry. The bad news comes.

**HARRY'S POV**

Zayn looks at us all.

"management says we can't see Nikki for a week or more. We have to clear this up." he sighs. Louis shoots me a look.

"Thanks Harry! WE CAN'T SEE HER BECAUSE OF YOU! thanks so much." he walks out of the room. Niall is staring at the floor. Nikki walks in. Her eyes are big and red.

"whats going on?" she asks. Liam looks at me.

"we aren't allowed to see you for awhile love. I'm sorry." he tells her calmly. Tears start to fill up her eyes. She bites her lip and nods. She looks over at me.

"Liam you shouldn't be sorry." I mumbled. He looks at me.

"I know Harry it should be you saying sorry." he says calmly.

"I'm sorry okay! You think I meant to kiss her! Sorry!" I shout. I make my way out of the room. I sit down on the couch. Nikki follows me out. She sits down next to me. She brings her legs up to her chest.

"Harry." she says softly. I look at her. She smiles. "Glad to see those wonderful green eyes." she laughs. I smile.

"after the time is up from not seeing you I expect to get my jacket back." I laugh. She nods. She stands up and walks over towards Louis. She hugs him tight. I messed up big time.

**NIKKI'S POV**

I hug Louis for a long time. I'm going to miss him. He pulls away.

"we can't see you but text me all the time okay. Same with the other boys." he smiles. I nod.

"I will." I smile. He lets go and walks over towards Liam.

"lets get her home guys." Liam shouts. We all get into the car. I play with my seat belt. We get to my apartment.

"bye guys." I managed to say.

"BYE! MISS YOU!" they all shout. I smile and walk into my room. I put on my sweats and Harry's sweatshirt. I hear a knock at the door. I walk over to it and open it. Harry is standing there.

"Left this in the car." he grins while handing me my phone. I smile and take it from it. "I'll miss you Nik." he pulls me into a hug. I hug him back. He plays with the ends of my hair. He pulls away and looks at me.

"bye." I smile. He nods. He looks away then looks back. He pulls me in for another hug. I think? He kisses my lips softly. My arms wrap around his neck. His hands grab my waist. We both hear giggling and camera flashes. He pulls away and looks down the hall.

"not again." he mumbles. I smile. We see a few girls peek around the corner. Harry's hands are still on my waist and my arms are still wraped around his neck. "do you guys want a picture our something?" Harry asks. He lets go of my waist and I let go of his neck. They nod. Harry walks over and takes a few pictures with him. He signs a poster. The girls thank him and they look over at me.

"can you sign this Nikki?" they ask. They want me to sign something? What? I nod and sign a picture of my self. I give it back to them I hug them then walk back to my room. Harry stops me.

"where were we?" he asks. I smile. He puts his hands back on my waist. He pulls me closer and starts kissing me again. He smiles through it. He pulls me closer. We hear a cough. Harry sighs and pulls away. He lets go and turns around. Liam is standing there with Louis.

"come on curly." Liam says mad. Louis looks at me.

"i'll text you later okay Nik." he sighs. I nod. They walk away. I walk back into my room. I sit down on the couch. I soon get a text from Lou.

_Boobear: what was that Nikki? We saw some girls walk out laughing holding there phone giggling. We knew something was up._

_Me: I dont know lou. I dont know. Im sorry:\_

_Boobear: you don't need to be sorry. Harry just being his charming self;)_

_Me: are the other boys mad?_

_Boobear: nah. Niall seems to be quiet. You should text him. _

_Me: will tomorrow. Its time for me to go to bed. _

_Boobear: k. Night xx_

_Me:night xx:)_

I put my phone down. I get up and get some water. I come back and have a new message.

_HAZ!: ello! I'm going to miss you like the other lads are. We got a interview tomorrow! Watch it!:)_

_Me: I will don't worry. Ill see you soon though! Miss you xx_

_HAZ!: miss you too ;) got to go Nikker. See you soon:) bye xx_

_Me: Nikker? Okay? Bye xx:)_

I smile. I walk into my room. I put my phone and water on the nightstand. I climb in bed. I'm going to miss those crazy boys.

**Ello! So I'm not sure about this story. I'm not. Review and tell me what ya think! **


End file.
